Pieces of Byakuya
by Hotchpotch
Summary: Mini fics sur Byakun
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Hotchpotch  
**Titre : **Drabbles Byakuya  
**Rating : **K  
**Pairing/Characters :** Byakuya, Byakuya/Hisana, Byakuya/Renji, Byakuya/Rukia  
**Spoiler :** Pas vraiment, quoique si vous vous ne savez pas qui est Hisana

* * *

_"Jeu d'enfant"  
_  
Quand il était plus jeune, sa famille le gardait enfermé entre les murs du manoir, comme un trésor, un bien trop précieux pour les gens ordinaires. Il ne voyait pas beaucoup de monde, sinon les domestiques qui défilaient et ses précepteurs qui ne cessaient de vanter ses mérites. Il n'y avait que Yoruichi nee-san qui était autorisée et était qui acceptait de venir jouer avec lui, pendant les rares moments de libre qu'il avait. Oh bien sur, Byakuya se doutait bien que Yoruichi nee-san avait des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire que de venir jouer avec un gamin solitaire comme lui, mais elle était toujours venue, avec son sourire rusé et ses airs de félin. Elle lui apprenait des tas de choses, des jeux qui le faisaient rire, des bêtises et des farces et faisait de ces journées des moments où il ne se sentait plus aussi seul, enfermé dans son monde, entouré par des adultes. Byakuya chérissait ses visites, mais ne le montrait point trop, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Yoruichi nee-san s'en rende compte. Il ne voulait pas que les choses changent si elle apprenait que Byakuya la voulait avec lui pour toujours. Parce qu'il pensait que c'était très égoïste et qu'elle avait aussi une autre vie, en dehors de ses murs à lui. Mais il aurait quand même aimé qu'elle le devine. Juste un peu. Cela réchauffait le cœur de Byakuya, de penser que quelqu'un acceptait de passer du temps avec lui. Par moment, il se reprenait et se disait que si Yoruichi nee-san venait le voir, c'était seulement parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre enfant susceptible de venir jouer avec elle. Les naissances parmi les familles nobles du Seireitei étaient chose rare. Mais quand il la voyait arriver en marchant gracieusement dans le jardin, il courait vers elle et lui prenait la main, la serrant pour la garder près de lui. Et le sourire de Yoruichi nee-san qui illuminait alors son visage l'éclairait lui aussi.

* * *

_"Assurance"  
_  
Quand elle le regardait, elle se disait qu'il avait l'air d'être un jeune homme sûr de lui. C'est aussi ce que pensaient la plupart des autres étudiants qui le regardaient de loin, sans le connaître vraiment. Ca la faisait sourire, parce qu'elle savait que Byakuya était vraiment loin d'être sûr de lui quand la nuit dernière, elle s'était glissée dans sa chambre et contre lui, avait fait glisser son kimono.

* * *

_"Maudit"_

Renji se disait qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance de se retrouver dans la même division que celui qu'il voulait surpasser. Voir l'objet de sa détermination se dandiner avec son air supérieur tous les jours était une source de motivation pour lui. Mais il lui arrivait aussi de se dire qu'il était vraiment maudit pour que le sort s'acharne ainsi sur lui, surtout quand Kuchiki taicho lui demandait de le rejoindre dans sa chambre et qu'il arrivait à lui faire oublier tout objectif.

* * *

_"Kenseikaan" _

Le soir, dans leur lit, Hisana aimait glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de Byakuya. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il détestait remettre son kenseikaan au matin.

* * *

_"Avancer"_

Quand Byakuya a vu le visage de Rukia pour la première fois, il a cru pendant un fol instant voir le visage d'Hisana. Ses mains qui tenaient la photo et les informations de Rukia à l'académie se sont mises à trembler, sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Le vieil homme qui se tenait près de lui l'a regardé avec un air de désapprobation, mais il ne s'en est pas rendu compte. Son cœur lui fait tellement mal quand il regarde ce visage si semblable au sien. Il se demande un bref instant s'il peut vivre avec le portrait vivant d'Hisana près de lui, sans l'avoir, elle. Si cela ne sera pas encore bien plus difficile que de n'avoir rien. Il reste là un moment sans pouvoir dire ou penser plus avant et n'entend pas quand le vieil homme qui l'accompagne demande à la voir au directeur de l'académie qui accepte, bien entendu. Il les mène de couloirs en couloirs sans que Byakuya s'en soucie. Il sent son cœur se débattre dans sa poitrine mais ne laisse rien transparaître sur son visage. Parce que de toute façon, il n'y arrive plus depuis qu'elle est partie. Puis, ils rentrent dans une pièce où ils attendent Rukia. Quand la porte s'ouvre devant une petite silhouette, Byakuya sent la douleur s'enfoncer d'avantage dans son cœur. Mais surmontant tout ça, il se dit qu'enfin, il est capable de tenir la promesse faite à Hisana. Il aimerait pouvoir dire quelque chose mais les mots restent coincés dans sa gorge. Byakuya refuse d'imaginer une seule seconde qu'elle puisse ne pas vouloir. C'est pourquoi il ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle accepte.

* * *

_"Sens de l'humour" _

Byakuya n'avais pas d'humour. Du moins, c'était ce que les gens disaient. Et c'était d'ailleurs assez vrai. Contrairement à son vice capitaine, bon vivant et fêtard, Byakuya paraissait bien froid. Mais au fond, Byakuya se disait juste que son humour était trop subtil pour les autres. Et il riait souvent, silencieusement au fond de lui, à ses jeux de mots que personne ne comprenait jamais.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je mors pas et ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des critiques 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Auteur :** Hotchpotch  
**Titre :** Drabbles Byakuya 02  
**Rating :** K  
**Disclaimer :** Tite Kubo_

_ Merci pour les reviews  
Pour la peine, je continue donc d'écrire mes petits drabbles Byakun 3 !_

* * *

___« A sa hauteur » - Byakuya/Rukia_

Byakuya est grand à côté d'elle. Près de lui, elle se sent bien petite et inutile, impuissante. Inexistante. Elle continue cependant de marcher à côté de lui, essayant toujours d'accorder son pas au sien, parce que lui ne fera jamais mine d'accorder le sien à elle. Alors parfois, elle est obligée d'accélérer, parfois de presque courir quand il traverse le Seireitei à grand pas, sans faire attention à elle, qui le suit toujours. Concentrée qu'elle est à rester à sa hauteur, elle ne se rend pas compte, puisque pour ce fait, elle serait obligée de lever bien haut la tête, que Byakuya, quand il n'y a personne autour, lui jette souvent des regards et qu'elle pourrait y lire une pointe d'amusement et de fierté.

* * *

___« Larmes » - Byakuya/Retsu_

Il est triste et solitaire, brisé et silencieux. Froid, distant et noble diront certains. Mais elle sait ce qu'il en est réellement, puisqu'elle n'arrive pas à oublier le jour où elle a vu, senti et ressenti les larmes que son âme et son corps ont déversé lorsqu'elle est venue elle-même s'occuper du corps de sa femme défunte.

* * *

___« Bonbons » - Byakuya/Renji_

Kuchiki taishô a toujours une coupelle de confiseries sur son bureau. Renji se demande pourquoi, puisque ce dernier ne les aime pas, n'en mange jamais, ne les regarde même pas. Par contre, lui-même a beaucoup de mal à ne pas loucher dessus, voir de se retenir de baver lorsqu'il se tient devant le bureau pour faire ses rapports. Il est même parfois distrait et Kuchiki taishô le rappelle alors à l'ordre d'une voix monocorde. Et comme il n'ose jamais demander le pourquoi de leur présence, il s'en retourne toujours dépité vers son bureau. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que Byakuya n'aime certes, pas les sucreries, mais se délecte de voir le visage frustré de son fukutaishô et la mine dépitée qu'il ne peut masquer quand il doit se tenir impeccablement devant son capitaine. Pour Byakuya, la tête que fait son capitaine vaut bien tous les bonbons du monde pour Renji.

* * *

___« Cadeaux » - Byakuya/Ukitake_

Byakuya a toujours été un bon garçon. Il a toujours été serviable, gentil, poli et ses parents en étaient très fiers. Mais Ukitake se demande s'il ne se sent pas trop seul quand il le voit rentrer de l'académie alors que la plupart des autres étudiants se retrouvent pour s'amuser après les cours. Il le regarde avec un air sérieux quand Ukitake vient le saluer joyeusement, mais ne refuse jamais de prendre un thé avec son sempai pour l'écouter raconter les derniers évènements du Seireitei d'une voix enjouée. Il ne refuse jamais non plus quand ce dernier le raccompagne chez lui en faisant la conversation tout seul. Peut être est-ce le fait qu'il soit trop poli pour refuser, mais Ukitake devine plutôt une soif de compagnie refoulée qu'il a, à partir de ce jour, décider de combler. A sa manière. C'est ainsi que tout les ans, à la même date, le 31 janvier, Byakuya reçoit un plein panier de friandises accompagné d'un présent plus ou moins louche. Cette année, il a reçu une statue lui ressemblant trait pour trait.


End file.
